Nothing left to lose
by EvilBlackBunny
Summary: AU Oneshot: What if the Autobots had landed years instead of minutes before meeting Sam? What if they had landed in Oregon by mistake?


This story idea came to me a little while after I saw Transformers the movie.(which was Amazing!)

and, you guessed it, I own nothing. Now take note, this is weird and probably not very good, but as always, reviews are highly appreciated.

Summery: What if the Autobots had landed years instead of minutes before meeting Sam? What if they had landed in Oregon by mistake?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was not long ago when she was happy. But long enough to cause her pain. She could never blame him though, she didn't blame anyone except her mother and step brother. Her mother and the bane of her existence were out doing god knows what. She had changed so much since he had to leave. But she knew that it would happen, so she tried not to get to attached. But it didn't work. Eight years ago, they had said it was for her benefit, a way to protect her without really being there

Roxy Forester was nine years old when she met the Autobots, and she would never forget that day...

XXXXXX

_Roxy lived with her mother on a half acre in the middle of Oregon. Nothing ever really happened there until one very hot afternoon. The half acre they lived on was connected to a few hundred acres of trees. And young Roxy loved to climb trees. So whenever she had time, she would find one to climb and look out at the world. It was perfect to her..._

_**WOOOOOOVVV!** Something far off landed with a sharp thud behind her. The tall oak she was in trembled, nearly making her slip, but she kept her balance. She shifted and saw something far off on the ground. It looked like a large red and blue thing..._

"_I'll get a closer look" she said to her self and slowly made her way dow_n.

XXXXXX

Roxy shut her moss green eyes hoping to stop that memory. It seemed to work as she ran a thin hand threw her chestnut red hair. She looked out her window at the desolate Arizona land. When she was fourteen, her mother had uprooted her and her stepbrother with the insurance money she received from Zeke, her late stepfather. They had taken her from paradise and plopped her in this barren wasteland.

(A/n. I want to apologize to everyone that lives in Arizona.)

But that didn't help her. She looked up at the night sky. At least the stars were out that night. She opened her window and looked out at the velvet black sky. She saw the star she had said to be her favorite. Sirius, the dog star that came out in the summer. She gave a low sigh, and closed her eyes in some sort of prayer.

'_**Is anyone up there listening? I need someone here to help me through my living hell. I have waited a long time for him to come back. I am losing faith, thinking he is never coming for me. But you know that I don't blame him. Am I rambling again? I'll make it short then...'**_

Her eyes opened to look at the glowing moonless sky. _**'I need to be free, and he knows that I need him. If I never see him again, I wish him peace and a better life from now on. I bet I was a burden he didn't need to bear. Anyone up there in the great heaven above please, send him here or send the angel of death in his place. I can't handle this pain much longer...' **_

Her moss green eyes closed and listened carefully to her dark, torrid world. Nothing sounded off. No wind or birds, no cars, no anything. Just silence that ripped her world in two. She grabbed her I-pod and listened to the soft voice of Nora Jones. But her feelings of pain were now those of hope as something rumbled up the gravel driveway. Or, perhaps, someone.

She would have jumped from her window if not for the familiar sound of metal grinding against metal. Then a low rumble that paused and skipped with a calm slow beat. She saw the bright lights surveying the ground. She new what was coming and leaned out her window. For the first time in eight years, trusting moss green met wise cerulean blue.

After eight years of waiting, Optimus had returned.

"Hello Roxy." that calm baritone voice said. "Hey Optimus." she said in her quiet tongue. There was a moment of silence between them before she spoke again. "I'm glad to see you remembered me." she smiled at the battle scarred leader. She guessed that he smiled at her for that.

"How could I ever forget you?" he held his large metal hand in front of the window, which she carefully climbed into. She looked up at him and felt her heart skip a beat. She relaxed in the cool metal grip and placed her hand on part of his palm.

"I couldn't tell you where I was. I realized that it would take longer for you to find me." she gave him a sheepish grin. "I thought you'd never come."

Optimus tilted his massive head at that. "I never go back on my word." he held her closer to himself. "Especially when it's someone I care about." that made Roxy blush. Optimus chuckled at her embarrassment. After so much time had passed, she had maintained her odd cute factor.

"Now what do we do?" she poked.

"Why don't we find somewhere to talk?" He was already walking. Roxy wasn't sure where they would go, since all there was out there was a few acres of grass.

Optimus glanced at the young human in his palm. He thought back to when they had first met, and how without her he may not be in the field he walked in...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Optimus was staring into the red eyes of one of the few remaining Decepticons, pain searing him under his right shoulder. He knew this would end badly for him. _

_**TINK!**_

_Something made a light noise near the ready to attack Decepticon. Something caused it to turn around. It was a small human female, with a rock in one hand. With no warning, she threw it at the twenty foot robot again. Optimus found her to either be a very brave girl, or more likely, a very stupid one._

_She then started yelling at it saying things like "YOU DAMN FREAK! ATTACK ME TIN MAN!"_

_Who ever she was, she made him chase for a second or two before Optimus found time to strike. He made a great lurch forward and cut the 'tin man' as she said threw the neck, Energon spilling out of both giants. Optimus slumped back onto the torn ground, his wound leaking. He heard something carefully approaching from behind the dead bot. It was the girl who threw the rocks. She looked at him, worried, and looked at the 'tin man' with disgust. She gave it a small kick on the massive head._

_She was tough, he could admit that. Then she looked at Optimus, her red haired head on a tilt. He tilted his in response. She slowly drew closer to him and made eye contact. She then slowly leaned her upper body to get a look at the leaking whole in his side._

"_That hurts..." she said to herself more than any._

"_yes, it does." Optimus said, not thinking clearly. The human looked at him, not scared at all._

"_You can talk. That's good: are you alone?" she asked. Instead of responding to her, Optimus blinked in confusion._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Optimus?" a concerned voice brought him back. Roxy was looking up at him.

"What is it Roxy?" he asked, also a bit concerned.

"You stopped all of a sudden. Is something wrong?" he couldn't help but smile at her. Maybe she didn't change as much as he thought.

"No, I'm fine..." he glanced at his surroundings. It was a fenced in field. It looked safe for her and himself to relax in.

"...and I think I found a good spot." he lowered his hand, which she hopped out of. She backed up a few feet and sat down Optimus thought about the rule he taught her. 'When I put you on the ground, back up so you don't get injured.' meaning when he would set her down, it was probably to transform. That was not the case this time, but still.

He sat down, propping himself up on his elbows, legs extended. Roxy walked over to him, and sat down by his left hand.

"A lot changed while you were gone." she said. She smiled at him. "But I want to hear how things are with you."

Primus, where should he start?

"Hmm," he glanced at her, her gaze anxious, but patient. "Well, Roxy, as you know my men and I left in hopes of finding the Allspark. For two years we searched, but luck was not on our side." He saw the young human shift, possibly to get closer to him.

"For a while after that, we laid low, waiting for some sort of sign. We received that sign when we found a certain eBay page." He paused when he felt something warm climbing up his arm. Roxy had always been a good climber, and she ended up sitting on his stomach armor. He continued, looking at her with a tone in his regal voice.

"We found the Allspark with the assistence of two very strong young humams, Sam Witwiky and Mikela Banes. Did you hear about the so called 'Terrorist Attack' on Mission City?" he would be surprised if she hadn't.

She smiled at him in the slowly dissipating darkness. "Yes. Someone captured some _very_ interesting footage of a familiar yellow bot firing shots on the back of a tow truck. It's all over the web." He raised an optic ridge.

"Bumble Bee is an Internet celebrity." Her smile widened at his comment.

"How is he doing?" Now it was his turn to smile.

"He is the fun loving guardian of two very special people." referring to Sam and Mikela

"That's good to know. And Iron Hide?"

"A trigger happy guardian. Sarah and William Lennox, along with their five year old daughter, Annabelle. "

"Oh gods, she sounds cute! And how about Ratchet?"

"Still our tool throwing medic."

"Grouch. And Jazz?"

The conversation stopped. Roxy new something was wrong when Optimus stopped responding. But the fact that he stopped on Jazz, one of her closest friends, just said something was very, very wrong.

"He fought against Megatron on his own. We almost lost him." she hated it when things went this way. "He is comatose, but alive. It's far better than losing him to that... " he didn't really know what to call him. He was his brother, and he was a Decepticon.

"I understand more than you think." she said from her spot on his stomach.

Now, he wanted to know what happened to her while he was gone. "Now, Roxy, I believe it's your turn."

She blinked and said something incoherent even to his hearing. She spoke in an exausted voice, and a quick scan showed that she had poor sleep patterns.

"Well, I'll give you the quick version." she took a deep breath and spoke. "Well, naturally, after you guys left, I became depressed, but the pills helped with that. I don't need them anymore." That was alarming. She needed medication?

"Sadly my meds were doubled when Zeke died. He apparently had prostate cancer, and it was 'incurable' as the doctor put it." His spark went out to her. She was a brave earth female.

"I was twelve, and his son Kale was sixteen. Suddenly my mom has a drinking problem and uses my med money for her booze." His optics widened in shock.

"And I just got worse from there. When I was fourteen, I snapped for reasons unknown and went after Kale with a base ball bat. I broke his thumb. It doesn't bend anymore. " Optimus was not sure how to take that part.

She adjusted herself, now looking at his chest armor. "For some reason after that, I felt good. And, naturally, Kale took me to court, but we settled out of court." her voice lowered, and he strained to her the rest. He wished he hadn't.

"So, Miss Martini decided that we use Zeke's money and move here. Kale moved out, and, for attacking him, I have been locked in my ten by ten room for the past four years. "

That did it. That pissed him off. "Why didn't you try to escape?" Her answer made his spark ache.

"Because you wouldn't find me. I knew you would perform a name search for when you could get me. If you came and I wasn't there..." she couldn't finish. He placed a hand behind her and lifted her to his face. She looked up at him, her eyes saying more than words could.

What he said next was possibly the best thing she had heard in a long time.

"I will not allow you to stay here." her moss green eyes went wide. "I swear Prime, if you screwing with me..."

"I could never do that to you. What do you take me for, a Con?" he sounded slightly offended. Her smile spread, and he smiled back. He set her on his shoulder, and stood tall, going back to the house. He could feel her body shaking, and he carefully dropped her into the confines of her bedroom. "I'll be back." he leaned in to see her going around her room. She was back in a moment with an interesting collection in her purple duffel bag.

Optimus blinked. "That's all you need?" She looked at the bag, and ran to grab her most prized possession, a black 80 gig I-pod and charger.

"I don't think I'd survive without my buddy." she climbed into his waiting hand, she looked at him, her gaze sleepy.

"Are you ready?" Her only response was a yawn. A very cute, very tired yawn. He set her on the grass, and she backed up. Once again, metal clicked against metal, and Optimus was in his alternate form. Flames and all.

"I like the flames." she said, hardly awake.

"You should get in before I have to carry you to the base." she blinked.

"Um, where is the base, anyway?"

"Northern California." her responding words were a little bit louder than the should have.

"Damn! How long will it take to go there?"

"It took me about twenty four hours, but it will be longer with you along." she groaned and walked into his cab. He closed the door and turned on the radio. The song seemed to be picked by the gods themselves.

**Something's in the air tonight **

**the sky's alive with a burning light **

**you can mark my words something's about to break **

Optimus rolled out of the gravel driveway, with Roxy inside. "I'm glad your here." she said softly to the rear view mirror.

**and i found myself in a bitter fight **

**while i've held your hand through the darkest night **

**don't know where your coming from but your coming soon **

"So am I Roxy." the truth was, he was overjoyed that she was going to be back with them. She would have to meet the twins. He felt warmth spread across his front seats, and was glad he never buckled her in.

**to a kid from Oregon by way of California **

**all of this is more than I've ever known or seen **

"Comfy?" his deep baritone resonated through the cab. "Mm..."was the only response he heard. He couldn't count how often she had fallen asleep in his cab.

**come on and we'll sing, like we were free **

**push the pedal down watch the world around fly by us **

**come on and we'll try, one last time **

**I'm off of the floor one more time to find you **

"I love this song." she mumbled into the leather.

**and here we go there's nothing left to choose **

**and here we go there's nothing left to lose **

"You need sleep, Roxy." he said in a neutral tone. She shifted, and relaxed even more.

**so i packed my car and headed east **

**where i felt your fire and a sweet release **

**there's a fire in these hills thats coming down **

"'kay. 'M real tired. I don' sleep well." that was an understatement.

**and i don't know much but i found you here **

**and i can not wait another year **

**don't know where your coming from but you coming soon **

There was silence in the cab, and the song continued.

**to a kid from Oregon by way of California **

**all of this is more than I've ever known or seen **

**come on and we'll sing, like we were free **

**push the pedal down watch the world around fly by us **

**come on and we'll try, one last time **

**I'm off of the floor one more time to find you **

**and here we go there's nothing left to choose **

**and here we go there's nothing left to lose **

"Opimmus?" she half mumbled.

**i can still hear the trains out my window **

**from Hobart street to here in Nashville **

**i can still smell the pomegranates grow **

**and i don't know how hard this wind will blow **

**or where we'll go **

"Yes?" he said in almost a whispered. "Are there trees there?"

**come on and we'll sing, like we were free **

**push the pedal down watch the world around fly by us **

**come on and we'll try, one last time **

**i'm off of the floor one more time to find you **

He chuckled. She was still the nine year old he knew deep down. "Yes. Lots of trees."

**and here we go there's nothing left to choose **

**and here we go there's nothing left to lose**

Finally, Roxy was asleep. And he couldn't be happier.

Tell me what you think! I'm addicted to feedback!

EBB


End file.
